Problem: Rewrite ${(6^{11})(6^{6})}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (6^{11})(6^{6}) = 6^{11+6}} $ ${\hphantom{ (6^{11})(6^{6})} = 6^{17}} $